


positive reinforcement

by prowlish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springer earns himself a little reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	positive reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't on my game plan for Camp Nano but I had to exorcise the idea or get nothing else done at all. ;) Quick & dirty unedited porn, blame dobe & zeck

There was hardly a time where Springer didn’t look good. Prowl wasn’t one to admit it, but it was still fact. Admitting just how attractive he found Springer would take away some of the power he held right now -- and he certainly didn’t want that, not with the mech right where he preferred.

 

Namely, tied to the chair. This time he was even blindfolded. Prowl had even gotten him blindfolded, which was a feat, considering all of the fuss that Springer had given! 

 

He’d considered a gag, too, after all that sass -- but he decided against it. Prowl could find use for those shapely lips.

 

He perched on his desk, one leg crossed over the other, considering his prize. Springer’s strong shoulders were best on display with his arms tied behind him; his legs were also bound, though parted, unlike his arms. It gave room for the equipment he had on display. Oh, he’d resisted Prowl’s commands, but it hadn’t lasted too long.

 

In fact, Springer’s behavior was improving. Not ideal, of course, but then Springer never made anything easy for Prowl. His whole career was arguably based upon that principle.

 

That was okay, because they also had this.

 

Smirking, Prowl uncrossed his legs, reaching out a pede into Springer’s lap, nudging the mech’s erect spike and smiling even wider at the full body shudder it solicited. “You must be angling for a reward,” he purred.

 

Springer rumbled deep in his chassis, his jaw clenched as he grit out: “Why do you say that?”

 

Prowl hummed, watching the convulsions of frustrated pleasure as he nudged his pede at the base of Springer’s thick spike again. “You’ve been practically well-behaved.” Then he chuckled as he slipped his pede out of Springer’s lap completely. “Well. For  _ you _ .”

 

Springer didn’t seem to have anything smart to say to that. Another peculiarity. Springer must want it  _ bad _ . 

 

Prowl had to admit, seeing him squirm against his bonds while obviously trying  _ not _ to squirm was just as arousing as the twitching of his green plating, sending off whorls of heat through his EM field. And Prowl just soaked it in.

 

He smiled to himself again, finally getting to his pedes. “Maybe I’ll give you that, then,” Prowl murmured. He was pleased at the instant jump in arousal crackling against his own field from Springer. “A little positive reinforcement for your improved behavior here today…”

 

Springer wasn’t going to plead with him -- it wasn’t in his nature. But Prowl took satisfaction in how the mech was clearly straining, his vents panting lightly… Prowl’s doorwings practically fluttered in delight. 

 

Still, despite his suggestion, the promise in his tone, Prowl continued to tease. He circled around Springer, simply admiring the mech’s construction. One hand trailed over his plating, feeling the quiver of his strong shoulders as he both jolted at Prowl’s touch and continued to fight against struggling in his bonds.

 

It was a losing battle, the longer Prowl left him in silence, with just the light touch, tracing around his chassis and shoulders as Prowl made his little circle, listening to the whirr of his vents pick up.

 

Springer was biting his lower lip -- now  _ that _ was a sight.

 

Prowl hummed, starting to make another circle, but he lowered his hand on Springer’s frame, tracing his fingertips over the very tip of Springer’s spike, letting them trail a maddeningly light line down its underside. The soft, hitching moan he got in reply was ready.

 

In his own frame, his interface protocols reminded him with increasing urgency that his equipment, too, was hot -- ready to go. 

 

Prowl ignored it for now, enjoying seeing Springer give up on the pretense and tug at his restraints. Circling around again, Prowl made a shushing sound -- when his hand left Springer’s spike, the mech had made a seemingly involuntary noise of disappointment. Springer quieted, but his plating was trembling more than ever.

 

Exactly as Prowl wanted him. And despite how leaving him tied up would be great fun, he didn’t want the angle to do any damage with Springer struggling against his bonds. Well, that was the  _ real _ reason, anyway -- but he still framed it as a reward to Springer. 

 

“A reward,” Springer replied, snorting. “I’m still blindfolded and my legs are bound.”

 

Prowl hummed as he stood back in front of Springer again. “Perhaps I should call it an opportunity,” he murmured. 

 

“An opportunity,” Springer repeated. 

 

Prowl hummed, doorwings flicking behind him as he balanced his hands on the arms of the chair, starting to slip himself into Springer’s lap. “An opportunity,” he confirmed. “As in, keep control of your hands, and you might get something nicer later on.”

 

“And what does  _ keeping control _ of my hands mean?” Springer demanded.

 

Prowl snorted, his legs spread over Springer’s lap, panels closed but he pressed his pelvic plating to the mech’s eager spike anyway. “You already know,” Prowl murmured, leaning close.

 

He heard Springer swallow. “No touching?”

 

Pleased, Prowl smiled. “No touching.”

 

Springer licked his tempting lips, and Prowl followed his glossa, kissing him as he rocked his hips, feeling Springer quake and moan at the friction of his hot panels against his length. Prowl’s own doorwings quivered as he felt his whole frame heat up. Springer returned his kiss hungrily, quickly doubling his arousal.

 

But he kept his hands on the armrests. Prowl smiled against Springer’s lips; so far so good. 

 

Prowl shuttered his optics, continuing this way -- kissing and grinding -- until his panels folded back almost of their own accord. Springer broke their lip-lock, moaning as he felt the slick glide of Prowl’s valve on his spike; Prowl kept himself to a soft gasp, and a shiver crawling up his backstruts, his hands starting to clutch at Springer’s shoulders.

 

Not even Prowl’s patience could stand up to this. He lifted his hips, working the wet folds of his valve over the head of Springer’s spike, letting out a noise of amusement as he heard the mech hiss in an intake. The mech’s fingers twitched, but he still kept them on the arm rests. 

 

Exceptionally good! Prowl could only imagine how much Springer wanted to grab his hips and pull him onto his spike.

 

In another unspoken reward, he didn’t make Springer wait long for that. With another smooth press of his hips, Prowl sank himself onto Springer’s length. His doorwings trembled behind him, vents letting out a few soft pants as his valve fluttered and stretched around the mech’s girth.

 

Springer cursed softly, perfectly encapsulating Prowl’s feelings. (Not that he’d show it.)

 

Still panting, Prowl stared up into Springer’s face, despite the blindfold over his optics; even with his optics covered, the mech was so expressive, and Prowl intended to see every nuance as he slowly rocked his hips, riding Springer slowly and deliberately.

 

He wasn’t disappointed.

 

Springer moaned again, tilting his helm back -- though he was clearly a little too big for the chair, to tall to rest his helm against the back of it. But that was another temptation all the same, and Prowl couldn’t resist leaning forward again, nipping at the exposed energon lines.

Springer shivered and rumbled again, clearly trying to move his hips with Prowl’s -- but Prowl’s bindings were too good. And as that failed, he slipped a little; Prowl was soon swatting hands away from his hips, chuckling into Springer’s audio. “None of that,” he murmured. “You were doing so well.” Pushing himself all the way down on Springer’s spike again, he ground his hips enthusiastically, the tip of his spike almost painful against the furthest reach of his valve. Springer moaned appreciatively, his hands  _ clutching _ at the arm rests. “Can you keep it up?” He challenged.

 

Springer huffed, managing to squirm his hips a little. Prowl smirked. 

 

To his credit, Springer endured Prowl’s leisurely pace admirably; for the most part, he white-knuckled the arm rests -- occasionally, Prowl would see his fingers twitch or the aborted reach of a hand out of the corner of his optics. He only had to swat an actual touch away once more.

 

Prowl could excuse  _ that _ one, however; they were both close by this point, panting into each other’s mouths, Prowl’s fingertips leaving impressions in Springer’s armor as he finally picked up his pace. His vents were wide open, thighs trembling as he rocked enthusiastically on Springer’s spike, pulling back from the messy kiss to watch Springer overload.

 

A worthy sight, as always. 

 

Prowl smiled, a hand slipping between his legs as he kept rocking gently, playing with his anterior node to quickly bring release to his own frame. He even let out a sweet little moan of his own, since Springer was still blindfolded.

 

It was good, oh yes -- fantastic as ever. But the real satisfaction had come from Springer, and lingered in the way the mech still didn’t move his hands from the arm rests until Prowl gave him permission.

 

When he did, the first thing Springer did was take off the blindfold. Prowl greeted him with a sated smirk, and even Springer was too processor-blown in the moment to meet him with a scowl. “Good,” Prowl murmured, lifting his hand to pat Springer’s cheek. 

 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
